(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a payload module capable of storing payloads of various shapes. The payload module utilizes a flexible material that can conform to the shape of the payload by being inflated for a gripping action on the payload.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As a result of evolving missions and the limitations of space on naval vessels, a need exists to transport special equipment (such as motorcycles, all-terrain vehicles, jet skis, rafts, boats, etc.) using payload modules.
Presently, payload modules transport special equipment includes handling gear that is specifically designed for the equipment to be transported. Since the types of equipment or payload items may vary extensively, it is necessary to provide a flexible payload module that could be used for many items as opposed to being designed specifically for just one.
In the Ono reference (U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,453), an inflatable grip container is provided. As shown with the example camera in FIG. 3 of the reference, the container (buoyant case 1) is a broad inflatable bag that would be limited to the extending sections of the camera (or alternate payload). Since the contour of the camera is not fully covered, compartments (item 6) exist in which the camera (or alternate payload) is not securable.
In the Kieselewski reference (U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,231), a pneumatic device for holding articles in containers is provided. The container (item 12) has a mat (item 14) disposed therein. A plurality of individual inflatable members (item 20) are positioned with the mat. The members are inflated until an article placed in the container is in contact with a pressure applying surface (item 22). Similar to the inflatable bag of the Ono reference, the pressure applying surface is limited to the extending sections of a payload placed in the container. Since the contour of the payload is not fully covered, compartments would exist in which the payload is not securable.
As a result, a need exists for an improved payload system or module that utilizes individual grippers in which the inflatable or fillable grippers provide a holding strength on and lateral stability for the payload. The flexible payload module should be able to hold and provide stability for payload items of varying sizes.